gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 14
Plot Pina invites Sugawara, Itami, Shino and Akira to meet with her father the Emperor in the Imperial Palace to advise them how to handle with earthquakes. On the way, they are met by guards cowering from the earthquake; due to their fear, they do not stop Piña and her escort, nor ask for their identity. As they meet with Molt, Zorzal also arrives to warn his father of another earthquake coming. Piña and 3rd Recon are surprised to how Zorzal knows of the "earthshakes", and he reveals Noriko, a slave who was a Japanese citizen captured during the Battle of Ginza. Angered by Zorzal's treatment of Noriko, Itami punches him. Zorzal, who is just as equally angered, orders his guards to attack Itami. Kuribayashi easily disposes of Zorzal's guards and lackeys, and the survivors quickly surrender, greatly fearing the power of the assault rifle. Zorzal refuses to divulge more information, so Itami has Kuribayashi beat him up for more information. The remaining Imperials and Zorzal's lackeys look on with stunned faces. Itami is about to ask Zorzal for more information when Tyuule, another of Zorzal's slaves, appears and deescalates the incident. Sugawara tells Molt that they should hand over any other Japanese citizens they have taken prisoner. Molt proclaims that he has finally found Japan's weakness, but Sugawara tells him that Japan has had a much more bloodier history than the Empire, and asks if he would like to test their power again. Molt declines, as he knows it is futile to resist the JSDF, and allows him to begin their peace talks. Sugawara warns the Empire not to use the Imperial Senate building tomorrow as they leave. The next morning, as the citizens of the capital city recover from the earthquake, two JSDF jets bomb the empty Senate. Back in Japan, Morita wonders if they made the right choice, and prays that the Empire understood their message. The following day, the senators hold a meeting in the now-bombed out Senate building. Casel El Tiberius addresses the Senate, telling them that Cicero held meetings with the JSDF for peace, and asks why the JSDF bombed the Senate. Molt does not answer, so Casel continues, stating that when the JSDF learned they captured their civilians, they were enraged and bombed the Senate in retaliation, supporting his facts by telling them that they even beat up Zorzal. Piña then intervenes and addresses the Senate, telling them that the Japanese did not share the same values as they did; they did not kill, enslave or ransom their prisoners, and by doing such actions on their own civilians, they bombed the Senate to give a clear message to them. Zorzal wonders why Piña is siding with the JSDF so much. Back in the palace, Zorzal lies in bed and has Tyuule fetch some ice for him. Diabo, Zorzal's brother, comes in and tells him that most of the Senate desires peace and that unconditional surrender is likely. Zorzal knows that he is not as smart as him, and wishes to be tortured to death like their stepbrother Kati. Zorzal knows that Molt will have to step down to end the war, and will assign him the role of Emperor. He also realizes that Molt will try to manipulate him to keep his seat of power untouched. Zorzal asks Tyuule of any other prisoners, and she tells him that there were two others who were sold to the mines. The other person who was with Noriko, Hiroki, had died in a mine collapse. Zorzal decides to give the Japanese the other slave, surprising Diabo. He admits that if he knew he was going to be brutally beaten up, he would have treated Noriko better, though Tyuule states that he did, by not letting Noriko be shared among other men who would have been much more crueler. Zorzal informs Diabo that he will either need to serve him or their father in the future, as he considers Piña a traitor for the time being. Outside the capital, Noriko is brought back to base where she is cared for. Yanagida is surprised that Itami opened fire in the Imperial Palace, but the government would use the incident as promotional propaganda, so they could not punish Itami for his actions. He also tells him that Noriko was missing and that her parents had put up missing posters when the Gate suddenly appeared in Ginza. Itami realizes from that point that Noriko's parents were killed in the attack. He tells him not to let Noriko know of it yet. Elsewhere, Tuka continues to search for her father. Anime-Manga Differences * In the manga, Zorzal dragged in several slave girls, not just Noriko and Tyuule. They were all completely naked instead of in rags. * In the manga, Pina was indifferent to the slave girls and was bewildered that Itami and the others were attacking Zorzal over them. In the anime, she was shocked when Zorzal started abusing Noriko and grimly understood why Itami attacked him. * In the manga, Zorzal is much more aggressive and foolish than his anime counterpart since he still insists making Itami and his gang to pledge for mercy, despite all his guard are disposed by Shino;s superior weapon and he is helpless against Itami's gang. In the anime, Zorzal cowers in fear after all his guards are killed and brave enough to defense himself from Shino's beating, despite it is futile in the end. * In the manga, Itami's punch sends Zorzal flies toward the throne while in the anime is near the entrance. Furthermore, Itami shows no sign of pain after punching Zorzal in the anime. * In the manga, after getting punch, Zorzal says he will conquer Japan while in the anime he just simply calls the guard to dispose Itami's gang. * In the anime, only Shino single-handedly kills the guard while in the manga Tomita kills one of the guard when one of them tries to rush at Shino. * For Zorzal's beating, in the anime, Shino only breaks his face not his fingers like the manga. * In the manga, the Royal Guard enters the room to try to take on Itami's gang after Zorzal's beating. This part is not included in the anime. * In the manga, Shino fires her rifle in hip position while in the anime, she aims her rifle over her shoulder to kill her targets. * In the manga, Molt shows sign of fear after witnessing the power of guns in decimating the Imperial Soldiers while in the anime, he retains his composure. Trivia and FYI Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2